Mornington Crescent/How to Play MC
The Game You will require: 2 or more players A map of the London underground (this may be printed, in your head or viewed here) Younger players may also find it useful to use a token such as a small coin to keep track of the current position of play. The Aim To move from the starting station (the first station called) to Mornington Crescent. The player that gets to Mornington Crescent wins the game. The Rules Starting move. The first player may choose any station within zones 3 to 6 which is neither a main-line station or an underground intersection. Eg. Leyton is a legal first move; Stratford is not as it is both a main line station and an underground intersection. Likewise no station between Bromley-by-Bow and Braking is a legal starting move as all are on both the District and the Hammersmith and City lines After the first move the following rules apply: 1. Play continues from the last station to be played. Eg. If Leyton is called as first move, the next player must make a legal move beginning from Leyton. 2. A player may move from any main-line station within the map to any other main-line station within the map that is within the same zone as the original main-line station. Eg. Paddington to Old Street is fine as they are both zone 1 (see main-line jumps to different lines rule) Queens Park to Old Street is not as Queens park is zone 2. 3. Each turn a player may move between zones once OR change lines at an intersection once OR travel across a main-line station once. So legal moves from our example of Leyton include: Bethnal Green but not Liverpool street - (Bethnal green is a move from zone 3 to zone 2 via the central line. Liverpool street is also central line but would be a change of 2 zones, zone 3 to zone 1) West Acton but not Acton Town - (reached via Stratford main-line to Ealing Broadway main-line the whole move to West Acton is in Zone 3 AND on the Central Line. Acton Town is also Zone 3 and reachable from Ealing Broadway, but also requires a change from Central Line to District Line) Canning town but not Prince Regent - (Canning town is a straight change at Stratford onto the Jubilee Line, Prince Regent would be a straight change at Stratford onto the DLR (Docklands Light Railway) but requires going through zone 2 and back out to zone 3) 4. When a player ends his turn on an intersection the next player may choose which of the available lines he or she is on. 5. When a player ends his turn on a main-line station the next player may choose to jump to a new main-line station from his starting position (Zone rules still apply) before choosing which line he or she is on. 6. Main-line jumps to different lines: When jumping to a legal station which is not on the same underground line as you original (as in the example Paddington to Old street), your move ends at the new main-line station ie. in the example it would be Old Street 7. First player to Mornington Crescent wins